


Busty Asian Beauties

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Real Life Superhero [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Kudos: 13





	Busty Asian Beauties

Sitting in the library, you were working on Dean’s old laptop. You typed quickly, focused on what you were doing. Dean came in, carrying some water and a snack for you. He smiled widely to himself at your sight and wondered if he could take a picture. He set the water and snack down as gently as he could. 

You whispered something to yourself as your typing stopped, then went right back at it. When you saw the flash out of the corner of your eye, you slowly looked towards your boyfriend.

He waved adorably and offered you some crackers and cheese. “Did you just take my picture?” You chuckled.

“Me? Nah.” He shoved his phone under his leg. 

Shaking your head, you smiled. “Just because you have snacks.” You took a cracker. “You did a number on this one.” You motioned to the laptop. “It’ll take me a bit to get it all cleared up.”

He looked sheepish and bit into a cracker. “Sorry.” He mumbled. 

You reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately. “No need to be sorry.” You smiled as he leaned into your touch. “It’s cute. And no longer needed.” You winked at him playfully. “I mean I  _ hope _ .” You teased. 

“Nope. Never needed again, princess.” He scooted closer to you so he could lean on your shoulder. “Those were the old days.” He kissed your cheek. “I’d take cuddling up next to you over Busty Asian Beauties any time.”

You laughed and shook your head. “We all have something, I guess.” You teased.

“And yours are hot hunters?” He smirked. 

“You could say that.” You chuckled.

He traced a pattern on your leg. “Or do I not know some fetish of yours?” He asked under his breath.

You giggled. “I’m a closed book on that one, Winchester.” You glanced at him.

That instantly made him pout. “Does not sound fair.” He half whined. “You know mine.”

“What if I wanna make you work for them?” You shrugged as if it was nothing, but he was instantly affected. “You like that idea?” 

He huffed. “Maybe.” He answered simply.

You grinned and looked back at the laptop, diving back into it and leaving him hanging. Mary and Cas came in a bit later, as well, to talk about everything Cas would need for a cat. 

“We are not making your entire room a kitten playground.” Dean told him. “Or you’ll end up with like 5.” 

Cas just tilted his head. “Fine.” He agreed. 

You chuckled lightly. “No fighting.” You said playfully. “Or I’ll send you both to time out.”

“I would not deserve that. But Dean would.” Cas said matter-of-factly. 

You lost it at that, shaking your head. “Oh, that’s great.” 

Mary smiled fondly at the angel with a chuckle. “Do you have a color of kitten in mind?” She asked. 

“I think I would like to find one at the shelter, no color preference. Perhaps one will call to me.” He smiled at the thought. 

Dean shook his head but approved. “Sounds good, man.”

“They’ll love you.” You assured. “Maybe we can do that next time we go into town?”

He nodded excitedly. “Thank you.” He grinned. “I shall make sure to get everything the cat will need to be healthy and happy.” 

“Are they good with kids?” Dean asked no one in particular. 

“More like ‘are kids good with them’?” Mary chuckled. “And, it’s all how they’re raised. Just teach Hunter to respect the cat, and we’ll be fine.” 

You smiled softly to yourself at the thought of your baby boy snuggling a cat. “And usually, they will say on the paperwork if a cat isn’t good with kids.” You pointed out. 

Cas nodded, growing extremely excited. “I will choose the perfect one.” He promised you.

You smiled and nodded, licking your lips as you finished the last steps on the laptop. “Should be good as new.” You told Dean. “Nothing left on this thing.” 

Dean grinned and kissed your cheek. “You really can fix everything.” He said proudly. “No wonder you work in the computer business.”

“Plus, I don’t like dealing with people face to face.” You added. “This means less of that.”

“Humans can be difficult.” Cas agreed. “And very rude.” 

“That’s the truth.” Dean nodded. 

You giggled. “But then you just glare at them and scare them off, right babe?” You added, smiling at him.

“Or beat them up.” He nodded. 

“Used to beat up ‘bullies’ for Sam, didn’t you, Dean?” Cas felt as if he remembered that story. 

Dean shrugged. 

“Sam’s  _ ginormous  _ though.” You looked at them. 

“He wasn't as a kid.” Dean told you. “Was super smart so kids took advantage of him and his size.” He explained. “He was really small.”

“Awe, Sammy.” You touched your heart. “Well, he really grew!”

Mary chuckled as he grumbled at that. “Now he can beat up his own enemies.” She smiled sadly. “Usually.”

Dean matched her expression and nodded. You turned off the laptop and closed it. “I can go give this to your dad?” 

“Sure.” Dean nodded. 

You got up proudly and went to find the man. You hoped that he was able to use it. “John?” You asked as you walked through the different rooms. There was no telling where he would be at that moment. You peeked into one of the map rooms and saw him, knocking softly. “I have that laptop for you.”

He looked up. “Wow, that was fast.” 

“It’s what I do.” You chuckled, handing it over.

“How do I…” He sat on the table. He watched you open it, and nodded when you pointed at the power button. “Easy.” He chuckled, watching it intently. 

You smiled. “Once you get used to it, it really is.” You pointed to the internet icon you picked for him. “It’s already connected to Wi-fi for you.” 

“Uh-huh.” He nodded. “And this where I look things up?” 

“Yup.” You smiled. “And I suggest staying away from WebMd. It’ll much make you think you have cancer and that you’re dying in a week from a simple cold.”

He laughed. “That’s a good tip. I’m sure I would have.” He nodded, amused. “I don’t even know what to test out.” He admitted. 

“Type in a hobby where it says search.” You pointed. 

“My mind went to quilting.” He admitted. 

You giggled and nodded. “Type it in.”

He did as you asked, going slow. He pressed enter after a moment, nodding. “That's everything?”

“That's just the first part of page one.” You pointed to all the numbers on the bottom. “The best things are usually one one or two.” You Explained. “But like for researching hunts, anything’s possible beyond.” You shrugged.

“Cool.” He grinned at you. “Thanks. What about movies and shit?” 

“Netflix is installed and you're logged on my account.” You told him, moving to show him how to use it.

“Netflix.” He hummed. “Does Mary know how to use it?” 

You shrugged. “Probably.” You sat by him. “It’s super easy once you do it a few times. “I created you a profile, so it'll recommend shows for you by what you watch, too.”

“This is sweet.” He smiled gratefully. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” You stood up. “Let me know if you need help with anything.” 

“Will do, princess.” He grinned. 

You blushed and chuckled, waving before heading out. You wanted to fix the other laptops they had stored, just for kicks one day. And Hunter would need something one day, too. You’d teach him early about the ins and outs of the computer. It excited you.

When you walked back to your boyfriend, you heard that he was on the phone, and smiled as you realized he was talking to Katie. He was so sweet with her. It warmed your heart every time, and you knew he’d be just as good with Hunter. You put your hand on your stomach happily. Peeking into his room, you waved and grinned at how happy he looked. 

He lit up and waved, moving closer to you. “Hey, Katie. Wanna talk to Y/N?” He asked into the phone. 

You laughed when you heard her get excited and agree. Going to sit on Dean’s lap, he put it on speaker before you said hello. “Hello, Princess Katie!” 

She giggled for a minute. “Hi!!” She said happily. “When you visiting?!”

You looked at Dean who shrugged and you hummed. “Very soon, little miss.” You smiled. “We’ll plan something soon. I promise.”

“Pinky?” She gasped. 

“Pinky promise.” You grinned. “And I’ll bring cookies!” You told her, making her squeal.

Dean hugged your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder, loving every minute of this. His hand moved to your stomach, and he smiled.

You leaned into him at that, listening to Katie tell you both about her new doll. After the three of you hung up, you shifted to lean on his shoulder. “You’re such a good dad.” You smiled. “She adores you so much.”

He kissed your head. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He grinned. “That means a lot.” He found your hand. “I hope I can do even more for our little guy.” He kissed your cheek. “From getting up in the middle of the night to help change diapers, to teaching him to ride a bike.” 

You giggled. “I got excited earlier to teach him about technology.” You admitted. “I was thinking about fixing up all the old laptops around here just because I can, then thought about using them to teach him.”

“That’s adorable, babe.” He said fondly. “Our own baby nerd.” He rubbed your belly.

“Bet I’m the first nerd you’ve dated?” You asked playfully. 

He thought about it and nodded. “Pretty sure, yeah. Last woman I ever plan on being with, too.”

“Better be.” You kissed his shoulder. “Because you’re the last man I ever plan on being with.”

He gently made you look at him and pressed a loving kiss on you. You kissed him back, smiling.


End file.
